


No Regrets

by Jess_Targaryen



Series: Jon/Myranda [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Robb Lives, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: Jon Snow gets very drunk at his brother's wedding and ends up in bed with a Lady from the Vale.





	No Regrets

Robb’s wedding in Winterfell had brought the entire North to the home of the Starks. The wedding ceremony had already occurred and now they were celebrating with a feast. Robb was happy, although he didn’t know his wife as much as he would’ve liked, he hoped they could grow to love each other like his own parents.

However, one thing had Robb Stark concerned and that was his brother, Jon Snow.

Jon was a quiet person and was often out of sight during feasts thanks to his mother. Today however, Theon somehow managed to get Jon momentously drunk. The Ironborn heir was finding it hilarious as Jon downed drinks with one hand whilst he groped Lady Myranda Royce, who was sat on Jon’s lap, with the other.

Lady Myranda, who was distant kin to the Starks, seemed to be enjoying herself very much, occasionally leaning down to kiss Jon. Robb was happy that Jon was seemingly more confident but perhaps it was just the drink that was helping him and he needed to stop his brother before he did something he regretted in the future. Before he could walk over to Jon and voice his concerns, GreatJon Umber called for the bedding ceremony.

* * *

 

Jon woke up with skull splitting headache. _Fuck, I’m never drinking again!_ The sun didn’t help matters at all and Jon buried his head against the pillows until he felt a hand across his chest.  The Bastard of Winterfell had but a few recollections of the previous night and he was beginning to think he may have done something stupid as he felt the warmth of someone else sharing his bed.

Jon turned his head to the side and saw a face that he quickly remembered. _Lady Myranda._ The furs only came up to her hips and her large breasts were on display to him as she began to stir next to him and wake up. As her eyes fluttered open and gazed at him, Jon felt any regrets he had suddenly disappear due to the wicked grin on her face.

‘Mornin’ handsome’ Myranda purred, leaning over him, pushing her tits against his chest, and she kissed him. Jon didn’t hesitate to kiss her back before she abruptly pulled away. ‘Looks like you are ready for another round’. Her eyes dropped to the sizeable tent in the furs thanks to his erect cock and Jon saw Myranda wet her lips.

_Fuck it._

Jon reversed the position, climbing on top of her and entered her in one swift thrust.

_Definitely no regrets._


End file.
